Jealousy just took on a whole new meaning
by Caness
Summary: Pure smut. MarcDaniel. AmandaSofia.


From the moment she flipped her hair and waltzed into _her _man's life she had been absolutely livid. Daniel could not write her off that easily. Amanda had a diabolical scheme in the making and it was going to be good.

"Where is Daniel?" she said in that seductively smooth Latina soprano. Amanda jumped.

"In Rio?" Amanda said, ignoring the woman for the moment to pretend to take an important call. Really it was just Marc snivelling in the other room. Then something clicked, and she hung up on the fag in her ear. "Wait a minute," she said, leaning closer to the woman on the other side of the circular desk. "He didn't tell you he was leaving?"

"You didn't read it yet?" Damn that Mexican charm, making her go all melty.

"Read what?" Amanda attempted to bat her eyelashes.

"Do you have something in your eye? My magazine, of course! Daniel was my cover story--it made all the news channels." She beamed, obviously pleased with herself.

"Could we maybe go somewhere? To talk this over?" Sofia blinked. The blonde was being extra strange this morning.

"Do you have a follow-up for me?" She frowned.

"Sure," Amanda said cheerily. "Dinner? Tonight?"

"I just I know you were in love with Daniel but I," Marc paused, trying not to sniffle. Then he heard the dead line. Amanda could be so selfish sometimes! He knew shew wouldn't want to hear it but he had this odd longing for the exec. He was dorky, knew nothing about fashion, and was much brighter than Wilhelmina would ever give him credit for. Marc never had any reason to interact with the man, but his current heartbreak got the curly haired man thinking about a few ways he could cheer the infamous Daniel Meade up. None of them included braces.

"Hi, Marc."

"Betty, how..." he sneered, contorting his face into a somewhat pleasant smile. "Wonderful to see you!" Betty grinned, her braces reflecting off of every surface in the place. Marc grimaced. Betty's countenance faltered.

"Marc, are you alright?" Betty murmured. That took Marc a moment to process.

"Not really," he whispered. What? He still felt betrayed that his best friend and resident slut had hung up on him. He had the right to be bitter, even if it meant taking advantage of his very infatuation's saving grace. That gave Marc a rather awful idea. "Betty, when was the last time you spoke to Daniel?"

"Last night," she said, blinking owlishly. He really didn't appreciate the way her bushy eyebrows waggled when she did that. Then she seemed to realize her mistake. "I mean! I haven't spoken to him since him and Sofia went their separate ways. He's sulking in Rio, remember?" She spun on her orthopedic heel, and clacked away.

6 o'clock came and he punched out, giving a half-hearted smile when Willi glared at him. He didn't even care anymore. He didn't think he could betray Daniel, even for his career. He sighed, hugging his jacket around him as he began the trek to Daniel's apartment. He figured he could think of a plan on the way there.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Sofia." Amanda was all smiles as she found the beautiful breaker-of-Daniel Meade's-heart waiting for her at their table.

"You told me you had something, on Daniel?" She poured a bit of the house white wine for Amanda, and refilled her own glass.

"Well, sort of." Amanda choked on a large gulp of wine.

"Are you alright?" Sofia asked, patting Amanda's back.

Amanda just began to cry. She couldn't explain it if she tried, but that one small gesture opened the floodgates and here came the tears.

Daniel scrabbled to hide. Who could be knocking on his door? Better yet, why was he hiding from a knock? It could just be the UPS guy. It could be anything! Why was he so pathetic? He looked through the door to see... Marc?! Wilhelmina's slave? Why was _he _here? He wanted to go hide again. But now he was curious. So he got a brilliant idea.

"I'm not home!" Brilliant for him anyway.

"Convincing," Marc chuckled. "You want to let me in? It's a bit cold out here." Daniel sighed, unlatching his door, and running to the kitchen.

"It's open!" he called. He passed by a mirror and grimaced. He was scruffy and awful looking. But what did it matter; it wasn't as if he planned on leaving his apartment anytime soon. Still there was something about gay men that made him worry about his appearance. They were always so impeccably groomed, he felt shown up. He sighed again.

"Hi," Marc said. Daniel jumped.

"Wilhelmina should give you a bell or something!" Daniel said, clutching his robe over his chest. Marc's eyebrow shot up to his hairline. He made a face.

"What?" Daniel laughed nervously.

"Nothing, nothing. Did Wilhelmina send you here? Does she know I'm not in Rio?" He wasn't panicking, really. Marc took a few steps forward, invading his much-needed personal space. He backed up a few paces before he realized he was up against his counter. Trapped. "Um." Elegant, Daniel, he thought, sighing again.

"Nothing like that." Funny, Marc looked nervous, too. "I may have heard you were back from your little vacation quite a bit early. You didn't go did you?" Daniel gulped.

"No," he half-said, half-squeaked. Marc was really too close for comfort. So why didn't he just tell him to leave? Same reason he had gotten involved with Sofia, he supposed. Human intrigue. Did he just compare Marc to Sofia?? "Marc, I think you need to leave." Marc pouted.

"All right, I'll leave. But not before I get what I came for." And with that he was sharing a very wet, very _gay _kiss. It startled him to his core, but he let Marc do it. He convinced himself he was just too weak to fight back, and the only reason he was clinging and maybe even kissing back, was because he was so hurt. But when Marc slipped his tongue into his mouth he really didn't have anymore excuses. Daniel flipped them around so Marc was facing the counter, and he was the aggressor. If he was going to have a gay encounter it certainly was going to be within his control. And so what if the little noises Marc made were endearing to him? That didn't mean a damn thing. He needed to call Betty.

Sofia wasn't exactly certain how she had found herself in Amanda's apartment, but if truth be told, the girl had a certain amount of attractiveness to her. Yeah so she was a big dyke, so sue her. Lesbians didn't sell magazines, Daniel Meade did. She sighed. She just couldn't figure out what Amanda was up to until she started cozying up to her on the couch.

So Amanda was hitting on her. Interesting indeed. This could make for a great follow-up story if she played this girl right. She was fragile and intimately connected to her ex-fiance. Perfect. She leant over and placed her lips over Amanda's. The girl's eyes flew open wide. Sofia grinned wolfishly.

"Sofia..." Amanda started in a very small voice. "Stay with me tonight?" Sofia's grin widened as she pinned the slighter girl to her own sofa, sliding their bodies together in what seemed to be perfect harmony.

"Shhhh," Sofia murmured, kissing more aggressively now, her hand traveled down the line of Amanda's side. Oh, how she enjoyed it when women quivered beneath her. It was... so empowering. Her hand continued its quest to the girl's hip and then it found its mark. Amanda cried out, exposing tempting inches of milky pale flesh. If anything could be said for Sofia Reyes, she took what was available. In the least slutty way possible, of course. The Mexican seductress lapped and nipped her way up the younger girls long neck while she caressed her wetness. She could listen to those noises of satisfaction all night long.


End file.
